


Transformers drabbles

by Draqua09 (Sum1strange009)



Series: Transformers [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers MTMTE - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Enjoy:), I suck at tags, Interspecies Romance, Lot of death, Other, Sadness, Violent Death, and more death, and stories, example of why I should not write at 2am, human/transformer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sum1strange009/pseuds/Draqua09
Summary: 100% head cannons written while hungover or late at night or both.
Relationships: Tarn/oc human character
Series: Transformers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538773
Kudos: 2





	Transformers drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always been intrigued by Tarn’s voice. This is just a drabble I thought of when I was wondering if he ever had to be careful when talking to people he liked. Enjoy:)

“I love you more than life itself, please...”  
The girl jerked beneath him, her features contorted in pain. Tarn reared back, confusion and fear flashing across his face. “What’s the matter?” He asked. The girl coughed, blood splattering from her mouth, rolling in thick rivers down her chin. “What’s happened, where are you hurt?” Tarn asked, pure fear reflected in his optics, his servos patting her down frantically. The girl pulled herself into a sitting position, more blood spilling out her mouth.  
“I...” her words came out gargled so she spat blood and tried again. “I lied..*cough*...about..your voice” she said, her voice weak. “It’s always...affected me, I...just can fight..it...could...fight it...” her voice petered out into a fit of gargling coughs and the sound tore at Tarn’s spark.  
“No no no no no...” he whispered with growing horror. “No, this is all my fault...” his voice cracked brokenly. A small hand wrapped around his, squeezing tight despite the tremors wracking her small, organic frame.  
“Tarn..” she whispered, forcing him to look her in the eye. “Know that..I loved you too...more than...you..could ever...kno-“ she doubled over again, choking and coughing horribly, blood pouring from her mouth.  
“But why now?” He asked helplessly. “Why couldn’t you fight the effects now?”  
“Because...” she smiled up at him through the haze of blood and pain, “I wanted...to hear you....properly......just.........once” she sighed, her eyes flickering shut, the shallow rise and fall of her frail chest punctuated by the ugly rasping sound of her drowned lungs trying desperately to filter air. “Sing...for.....me....” she sighed. Tarn gathered her to his chest with trembling servos, not caring in the slightest about the blood that dripped over his plating, staining his armour. Holding her shaking form to his chest plates, he began to croon a wordless song of agony into her ear as her heart burst within her chest.


End file.
